


Adventures at SHIELD

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nick Fury - mentioned, supposedly for the 3 sentence AU meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3sentence AU meme prompt: Crowley/Aziraphale, Avengers. Crowley gets hurt, Aziraphale patches him up, and makes Nick Fury uncomfortable, and then makes him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts), [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



 

Aziraphale tsks as he helps Crowley resettle in the chair once he switches back from his serpentine form to a more human one, or semi-human one, because it's still not properly formed. Discorporation does that to you, especially when you still use the same body because Hell has only a limited allotments. They both resolutely ignore the looming man with the eye-patch sitting on the other end of Aziraphale's bookshop, who seems incredibly out of place and uncomfortable.  
  
“Popping over to America for a bit, for some other work.” Aziraphale grumbles. “Really my dear, you could have just _told_ me. And now I have to do your side of the work to even things out, without anyone figuring it out.”  
  
Crowley grins, yellow eyes flashing as his face morphs into a homely man with a balding hairline who looks utterly angelic in how harmless he seems – he'd used Aziraphale as a point of reference, something which annoyed the angel* a lot – except for now, “You're just mad _you_ didn't get to meet Captain America in person, angel.”  
  
Aziraphale doesn't pout or scoff, or even deny it. Instead he straightens up, and turns to the other man in the shop, with a beatific smile that almost sparkles with goodwill and causes the other man to return it. “I think Mr. Fury, Coulson is going to be fit to return to duty much sooner than anticipated. Would you like some cocoa?”  
  
Crowley scowls shielding his eyes, and grumbles under his breath, “For an angel you're still a right bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * And flattered him too, but Aziraphale is smart enough not to tell Crowley this and allow the demon to gloat.


	2. Hell and SHIELD don't pay him enough for this.

Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks on at the things rampaging through London. Golems. Giant Golems Honest to Go-Sata- _Someone_   Giant Golems, who can throw fire balls, who have to attack the bloody city not even three days after he got back here for his annual leave. And the Avengers are doing more damage than actually helping the situation, because these are biblical Golems and of course they have no blessed idea how to defeat them.  
  
“Oh, fuck.” The angel besides him says, and you know you definitely have a problem when _Aziraphale_ curses. At least the angel has his flaming sword out. He pulls the comm out of Crowley's ear, and speaks into it, “Nick, call back the lads, we'll handle this.”  
  
They have no option. Bless it, he liked playing human in the organisation too. Easiest way to make sure humans didn't start the Apocalypse while being demonic too. Now he's going to take down the internet globally once he gets done with this, and mess with Stark's systems too. Just to feel appropriately heinous again.  
  
“Coulson, the hell?” That's probably Stark. Or Barton. Possibly both.  
  
“Well,” he says as he changes form, “at leassst it's not Ssssodom and Gomorrah again, huh angel? Or the Fourteenth SSScentury.” 

**Author's Note:**

> * And flattered him too, but Aziraphale is smart enough not to tell Crowley this and allow the demon to gloat.


End file.
